1. Field
The present application relates to a phase adjusting device and a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, accompanying an increase in the number of pixels in an image pickup device, an electronics device, such as an electronic camera, is requested to further increase the speed of digital data transfer. In designing such an electronics device, a relationship in phase between data and clock is maintained by suppressing variations in data delay by impedance control of a transmission path, equal-length wiring, selection of materials of a printed board etc., simulation of a signal waveform, etc.
It is known that the relationship in phase between data and clock also changes depending on heat generation when an electronics device is operated continuously and the configuration of peripheral circuits. As an example of countermeasures against this, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-124714, a configuration of a circuit is disclosed, which adjusts a threshold value for determining the voltage of an input signal and at the same time, adjusts the relationship in phase between data and clock using two kinds of clocks in different phases.
However, there is still room for improvement in the above-described Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-124714 in that in actuality, it is difficult to determine a threshold value for determining a voltage and it becomes difficult to maintain precision of two kinds of clocks when clock's speed is increased.